Midnight Blues
by SilverFoxPokeFan231
Summary: NoCurse!AU & TohmAkito!AU - Sequel to Christmas Blues:New Years is around the corner, but two kids aren't feeling so excited. Rated T for mild language. Contains shounen ai. Happy New Year! (Edit!)


_**IT'S "HIGH SCHOOL OF HORROR" ALL OVER AGAIN...BUT WORSE... TTnTT**_ **(Speaking of which, the contest's cancelled. Nobody answered and I can't keep the 4th chapter postponed for so long, I'm really sorry.)**

 **Pokefan:Here's the New Year sequel I promised! XD I think this one's longer than Christmas Blues.**

 _ **SILVERFOXPOKEFAN231 DOES NOT OWN MISAO NOR THE CHARACTERS, THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO SEN, AND ANY REAL-LIFE GAME/SHOP/COMPANY BRAND/ETC. SHE ONLY OWNS THE OCS,THE CHARACTERS' LAST NAMES(not counting Sohta) AND ANY FANMADE GAME/SHOP/COMPANY BRAND/ETC.**_

 **Note:IF YOU HAVE NOT READ "CHRISTMAS BLUES" YET, POKEFAN SUGGESTS YOU READ THAT FIRST SO THERE WON'T BE ANY CONFUSIONS,** _ **THEN**_ **READ "MIDNIGHT".**

 **Pokefan:As we say in my country; Feliz A** **ño Nuevo! ^^ And again, my sweet, beloved lil' babeh Sakura made the cover, so credit for her! X3 She already has the full pic on her dA page, so you can go check that out if you like. Remember, her dA page is japanfan292.**

 _ **I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SO HORRIBLY LATE I FEEL AWFUL WAAAAHHHHHH! TTnTT**_

* * *

 **~December 26, Saito House, Ayaka's room~**

 **(Ayaka and Akito are sitting on the ground, playing with Ayaka's new Wii U.)**

 **(game:GAME! THE WINNER IS... KIRBY!)**

Ayaka:Aw, yea-heah!

Akito:Dang it, Aya! That's the 5th time!  
Ayaka:I am the Super Smash Bros champion! XD

Akito:How's that even possible?! Kirby's so tiny!

Ayaka:Don't mess with the pink! XD

Akito:I want a rematch!

Ayaka:I thought you'd say that.

 **(game:FREE-FOR-ALL! KIRBY! ROBIN! 3! 2! 1! GO!)**

Ayaka:*playing*So~... How are you two doing?

Akito:*playing*"You two"?

Ayaka:You and Tohma!

Akito:*blushes*W-what about it?

Ayaka:I can tell he kissed you! ^^

Akito:Um...actually...

Ayaka:Hmm? What's wrong?

Akito:I, um... _I_ kissed _him_...

Ayaka: **EEHHH?!**

 **(game:GAME! THE WINNER IS... ROBIN!)**

Ayaka:What?!

Akito:*blush fades**throws his fists in the air*Yes!

Ayaka:What?!

Akito:I beat you, hahah! XD

Ayaka:No fair, you got me off-guard! DX

Akito:I am the new champion! The pink is now black-and-blue! XD

Ayaka:Yeah yeah. -n- But seriously, _YOU_ kissed _HIM_?!

Akito:*blush returns, lowers his arms*S-sorta...

Ayaka:Sorta?

Akito:Yes...

Ayaka:Yes?!

Akito:Noo... -.-;

Ayaka:Okay, make up your mind, Aki, cause I am so confused right now.

Akito:Okay, yes! ;

Ayaka:I always imagined Tohma making the first move... I should've put the hat on you...

Akito:You planned that?!

Ayaka:Well, I could tell how much you were starting to like Tohma, so I decided to give it a little push! ^^

Akito:Well, thanks to you, I'm confused on if I like him or not!

Ayaka:Y-you're serious?!

Akito:Do I look like I'm kidding...?! ;

Ayaka:I'm sorry, Aki! It's just that it's your first love and I-I just wanted to help, but I guess I helped in the wrong way...! I'm so sorry, PLEASE don't hate me! TT~TT

Akito:I-I don't hate you, Aya! I know you perfectly well to know that you wouldn't do something like that just for fun.

Ayaka:So you forgive me? ouq

Akito:*nods*Yeah.

Ayaka:*hugs Akito*YAAAY~! XD Nee, want a milkshake? Maybe it'll help you clear things up. That always works for me!

Akito:Do you have strawberries? ouo

Ayaka:Of course. 8)

Akito:*in delight*Milkshakes it is! X)

 **~Kitchen, after making the milkshakes~**

Ayaka:*searching for something in the fridge*Where is it...? DAAAD! DX

Mr. Saito:*in another room* **(YEAAAH?!)**  
Ayaka:Where's the whip cream?!

Mr. Saito: **(Check the top row!)**

Ayaka:Thanks!*takes out a can of whip cream*Bingo!*turns to Akito*I go- Aki, don't drink it yet!

Akito:*holding his milkshake, straw in his mouth**whining*Why not...?! ono

Ayaka:I know how much you love strawberries, but a Saito Shake isn't done if it doesn't have lots of whip cream on top! Family rule!

Akito:Okay, if it's a family rule.*Ayaka gives him the can*

Ayaka:Hey, I got a great idea for where we should celebrate New Year!

Akito:*shaking the can*Yeah?*adds whip cream on his milkshake*Where?

Ayaka:I'm thinking Kusaka would be perfect! We never ventured the school at nighttime, so it should look so cool!*Akito gives her the can*

Akito:It does sound pretty cool.*drinks his milkshake*

Ayaka:*adding whip cream on her milkshake*And when it's, like, 11:58-ish, we can go up on the roof and start the countdown and watch the fireworks! And maybe fire some of our own! What do you say?

Akito:It sounds great, I'm in. ^^ Though, how do we get into the school?

Ayaka:I asked Shingo and Novella. They have extra keys.

Akito:You planned this perfectly well.

Ayaka:*puts her free hand on her hip*I know right! X3

Akito:Have you asked the others yet?

Ayaka:Not yet, but I'm gonna ask them today. I told them at the Christmas Carol Party to meet me in front of the mall today at 9.

Akito:Which one?

Ayaka:That new one near Houkan Cinema, Junjou Mall.*drinks her milkshake*

Akito:Ah. So...everybody's coming?

Ayaka:Yep.

Akito:*blushes*Oh.

Ayaka:You okay?

Akito:Y-yeah, it's just that... I-I don't think I can face you-know-who after that...*blushes more*incident.

Ayaka:Oh, I know what you're talking about. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine!

Akito:...

 **~Outside Junjou Mall~**

Yoshino:*looking at the time on her phone*Where is she?

Misao:Did she get stuck in the snow?

Kudoh:It's not snowing that much.

Hanako(Solid form):*making snowballs*Speaking of snow, do you think it'll snow on New Year?

Shingo:Heheh, possibly. This is your first New Year in the Human World, right?

Hanako:Yeah! Before, I couldn't even concentrate on celebrating New Year or any holiday. But now I do! ^^

Saotome:Well, we're gonna make sure it's the best one you have! Right, Toh- *turns to Tohma(who's staring at the sky)*Hmm? Tohma?

Novella:*waves her hand at Tohma's face*Hellooo? Tohma-saaan?

Saotome:*removes one of her mittens and snaps her fingers at Tohma's face*Tohma!

Tohma:Huh, what?!*sees Novella and Saotome*Oh, hey. What's up?

Saotome:*putting her mitten back on*You keep staring at the sky, that's what's up.

Novella:I-is something wrong?

Tohma:No, I'm fine. I was just-

Ayaka:*waving, walking towards the group*Hey, guys!

Tohma:*sees Akito behind Ayaka, starts to blush*!

Hanako:*waves*Hi, Ayaka-neechan~! XD

Ayaka:Hey, Hana~! ^^

Yoshino:So why are we here?

Ayaka:I know where we're gonna celebrate New Year! We can go to Kusaka and when it's time for the fireworks and the countdown, we can go to the rooftop and watch them!

Saotome:That sounds so cool!

Kudoh:*turns to Shingo and Novella*Is that okay?

Novella:Of course. ^^

Shingo:It _does_ sounds like fun. ^^

Ayaka:Then it's decided! We celebrate New Year at Kusaka!

Hanako:Yay~! XD

Novella:U-um, we've never been here before... So sh-should could check the place out...?

Yoshino:Hey, good idea.

Saotome:I heard the food court has the best food!

Hanako:Now I'm hungry. -u-;

 **(the gang, except Tohma and Akito, go inside the mall while chatting)**

Tohma:*blushing**Oh, boy... Why me? Why'd they leave us alone...?!**turns to Akito*H-hey, Aki-

Akito:*crouching down at a bush*C'mon, don't be shy.

Tohma:*blush fades*?*walks to him, crouches down*Whatcha doin'?

Akito:There's a cat in here, but it's too scared to come out.

Tohma:I don't see a cat...

Akito:*laughs*That's because it's a white one, so it's harder to see it in the snow. Look closer.

Tohma:*squints*Hmm...

 **(a white cat in sitting on the snow with a scared look on it's face)**

Tohma:! Oh, now I see it!

Akito:Shh!*whispering*Not so loud, or you'll scare it away.

Tohma:*lowers his voice*Oops. Sorry.

Akito:*turns to the cat, holds out a hand*Here, kitty... I'm not gonna hurt you, promise.

cat:Myu...

Akito:C'mon...

 **(the cat walks slowly towards Akito and jumps on his lap)**

Akito:Heheh, see?*picks the cat up and carefully stands up*That wasn't so bad, was it? ^^

cat:Myu! ^^

Tohma:*stands up*It's kinda cute.*eyes Akito(who keeps smiling at the cat), smiles*Heheh...*That's cute, too...*

 **~Inside the mall~**

Kudoh:*stops*Hey, are we forgetting something...?

Saotome:*looks around*More like some _one_! We left Tohma and Akito behind!

Yoshino:Ishigari and Tsurugi must still be at the entrance.

Ayaka:I'll go get them.

Hanako:*raises her arms*Me too, me too!

Shingo:I'll go, too.

 **~Entrance~**

Ayaka:*walks out with Hanako and Shingo*Aki, Tohma, we're sorry we-*sees the cat* _ **-GAAAAASP!-**_ Kitty~! XD

Hanako:She's so cute~! XD

Shingo: _Is_ she a she? o o;

Akito:Um...*lifts the cat up*...*turns to the others*She's a she.

Shingo:Where did you find her?

Tohma:Akito was the one who found her, actually.*points at the bush*She was in that bush.

Hanako:Can I hold her, please?! Pretty please?!

Akito:Sure, but be careful.

Hanako:I will!*Akito carefully gives her the cat*Aww, she's so soft!

cat:Myan~ ^^

Hanako:Squeee~! X3 Nee, are animals allowed in the mall?

Ayaka:I heard small animals can go in. Why?

Hanako:Can we buy her some food?

Akito:Heheh, sure.

Shingo:We should get going, the others are waiting.

 **(they all head towards the mall)**

Hanako:*turns to Akito*She's really cute, right, Onii-chan? ^^

Akito:Hahah, very. ^^

cat:Nyan!

 **~Later, inside Junjou Mall, Claire's~**

Tohma:*holding bags*How the Hell did we get dragged into this...? -_-;

Akito:*holding bags*Well, Shingo was the one who brought this place up... -_-;

Shingo:*holding bags*How the heck was I suppose to know they'd shop here...? -_-;

Kudoh:*holding bags*They're girls... Girls shop at anyplace... -_-;

Shingo:Oh, yeah... -_-;

 **(the boys are hit in the face with a package of hair clips)**

boys:*exclaim in pain*

Yoshino:We can hear you, y'know!

Shingo:Blame Tohma for bringing it up!

Tohma:HEY!

Kudoh:It's the truth. -,-

Akito:Yeah. -u-;

Tohma: _SHUT UP!_ D:

Novella:*looks around*Where's Hanako-san?

Misao:Playing with the cat.

Hanako:*petting the cat*Kitty~ ^^

cat:Myau~! ^^

Yoshino:Heh. She really likes that cat, huh?

Ayaka:She's super cute, why wouldn't she? ^^

Novella:Are you talking about Hanako-san or the kitten...? o o;

Yoshino, Ayaka:The cat.

Novella:Ahh. o o;

 **~Food court, tables~**

Akito:*happily eating a slice of strawberry shortcake*~~ ^^

Kudoh:*holding a pizza slice*You reeeally love strawberries, Akito.*takes a bite*

Yoshino:I'm more surprised that there's a bakery here...

Akito:*gulp!*What's not to love about strawberries? They're really good!

Ayaka:He loved strawberries since we were little. Heck, he might as well marry one!

Akito:Aya, that's wasn't necessary to say...!

Ayaka:*chuckling*Why so embarrassed, Aki? You were the one who said that. F3

Akito:*blushes in embarrassment*I was a little kid when I said that! /;

Misao:Well, if that's the case, I'll bring a special strawberry shortcake to our New Year party. ^^

Akito:*throws his fists in the air*Misao, you're the best! XD

Misao:*blushes a bit*Heheh, t-thanks, I guess...

Tohma:*walks in with a food tray in his hand(along with Saotome & Shingo)*Holy mother of God, the line was loooong...!*sits down*

Saotome:I never even knew a Subway line could even BE that long...!*sits down, along with Shingo*

Hanako:Nee nee, what else should we do for our New Year party?

Saotome:How about we play some music on our own?

Yoshino:I got a kareoke machine yesterday, I can bring that.

Hanako:Please do! We'll get to hear Onii-chan sing again! X3

Akito:*blushes in embarrassment*What?! Nononononon-

Yoshino:Too bad, I'm bringing it.

Akito: TTnTT

 **~Few hours later, outside Junjou Mall~**

 **(The gang walk out of the mall, say their goodbyes and head to their homes.)**

Ayaka:*holding a few bags*Eeee, I'm so excited for the party! X3 Hey, Aki, are you going to bring something?

Akito:Hmm... I don't know yet. You?

Ayaka:Isn't it obvious? The ever-so famous Saito Family Milkshakes~! X3 The others haven't tried it yet, so I'm gonna use this opportunity!

Akito:Heheh, I should've known.

Ayaka:Hey, when exactly do you plan on telling him?

Akito:Telling who what?

Ayaka:... F

Akito:What's with the face? o o;

Ayaka:*shakes his shoulders*When are you gonna tell Tohma you like him?! DX

Akito:*blushes*Wait, THAT?!*Ayaka stops shaking him*Never! I'm not gonna-

Ayaka:Aki, you are my best buddy in the whole wide world and I want you to be happy! If never telling Tohma this super-duper important feeling not making you happy, I will NOT support this! In no way am I gonna support this!

Akito:*blush slowly fades*Aya, believe me, I WANT to tell him, really I do! But I can't, I just can't!

Ayaka:*frowns*Why not?

Akito:Because he's not gonna feel the same! I'm pretty sure he has still feelings for Saotome! If I tell him, it'll just make EVERYTHING weird for us and everyone else!

Ayaka:Love is SUPPOSE to be weird.

Akito:*stutter*Ah-gck- Y-you told me love is suppose to be awkward...!

Ayaka:It's the same thing! And you're "pretty sure" he still has feelings for Otome? That means you don't know. Aki, please, just tell him. It won't hurt to try. And if he doesn't feel the same, which is a pretty low possibility, you're gonna feel better about it, I promise.

Akito:... _**-sigh...-**_ Okay, okay, I'll...I'll try.

Ayaka:*smiles, hugs Akito*Yaaay~ I'm glad to hear that! ^^ *releases Akito*And I'm really glad to know that you like somebody this way, even if it is a boy.*winks*Whoever you wanna fall for, I'll support you, buddy, all the way!

Akito:*smiles*Thanks, Aya. Am I glad to have you as a friend!

Ayaka:*giggles*Eheheh! Same here!

 **(The two friends continue walking home, but they never noticed that Saotome heard their conversation.)**

Saotome:*hiding behind one of the mall's trees*...*smiles**Maybe I should finally have that lil' talk with Tohma.*

 **~Next day, Ishigari House~**

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**_

Mrs. Ishigari:*walking to the door*Coming!*opens the door*

Saotome:*smiling*Hi, Mrs. Ishigari.

Mrs. Ishigari:Oh, Saotome, hi there! Please, come in.*Saotome walks in and removes her snow boots*I'm always glad to see you here. Even if you and Tohma aren't dating anymore, it's great to know you're still very good friends.

Saotome:So am I. Is Tohma here?

Mrs. Ishigari:He is, he's in his room looking for a warm-enough jacket. The poor child can't stand the cold.

Saotome:*giggles*I remember that. He couldn't stop shivering yesterday. Is it alright if I wait for him? I want to talk to him about something.

Mrs. Ishigari:Of course. Want some hot chocolate? I'm making a batch.

Saotome:Yes, please! Your hot chocolate is the best!

 **~A few seconds later~**

Mrs. Ishigari:*hands Saotome her hot chocolate*Here you are.

Saotome:*sitting on the sofa* _Ah, domo!_ ^^ **(Ah, thanks!)** *takes the hot chocolate*

Mrs. Ishigari:So Tohma told me that you kids are planning your own New Year party.

Saotome:*nods*Mh-hmm. I'm sorry he won't be here, though.

Mrs. Ishigari:*sits next to Saotome*Oh, it's okay. This is actually a very good experiance for him. Which reminds me, Aoi called me yesterday and planned a New Year party for us parents.

Saotome:Really, Mrs. Tsurugi's planning one, too?*Mrs. Ishigari nods*I'm still surprised she and Akito have no relations to Ayaka.*takes a sip of her hot chocolate*

Mrs. Ishigari:*laughs*Hahahah! So if you don't mind me asking, what is it that you want to talk to Tohma about?

Saotome:Heheh, sorry, Mrs. Ishigari, but that's a secret.

Mrs. Ishigari:You and your secrets.

Tohma:*walks in*Finally found o- *sees Saotome*Otome, s-sorry, I didn't know you were coming!

Saotome:It's fine. Hey, I want to ask you something really important.

Tohma:Huh? Eugh, sure.*sits on the sofa*What's up?

Saotome:*to Mrs. Ishigari*Um...

Mrs. Ishigari:Oh, right, sorry!*stands up, leaves the room*

Tohma:?

Saotome:Tohma, this is REALLY REALLY important and I want you to answer me truthfully. Don't lie.

Tohma:S-sure sure.

Saotome:I'm serious here, this is a matter of life and death! You CANNOT lie to me!

Tohma:I won't lie, cross my heart...! ^^;

Saotome:Okay, good. Tohma...

Tohma:Yeah?

Saotome:Do you...do you like Akito?

Tohma:Huh? Well, yeah, he's a good guy.

Saotome:*sweatdrop*That's not what I mean...! ;

Tohma:Then what?

Saotome:*facepalms lightly* _ **-sigh...-**_ -.-; Tohma, are you in love with Akito or not?! DX

Tohma:*face turns completely red*HAH?! What kind of a question is THAT?!

Saotome:Just answer me!

Tohma:I'm not answering that!

Saotome:Answer! DX

Tohma:No! DX

Saotome:I am NOT gonna stop asking till you answer me!

Tohma:Okay okay...! X W-well, there could be a slight...

Saotome:Don't lie. F

Tohma:Maybe there's a chance...

Saotome:You crossed your heart, you can't lie to me. F

Tohma:Mnnnnn...! ~ Okay okay, I give! I am! So what?!

Saotome:"So what"? That's great! I mean, you love someone.

Tohma:*blush fades*Someone who probably doesn't feel the same!

Saotome:Did you ask him?

Tohma:No! If I do, he'll say no and then it'll be awkward for everyone!

Saotome:*Wow, deja vu.*Tohma, you don't know unless you try.

Tohma:Yeah, and when I try, it'll be a giant-fucking-fail.

Saotome:Tohma...!

Tohma:I can't help it, Otome! I just KNOW that he'll say no!

Saotome:You asked _me_ out without any hesitation or worry, why is this any different?

Tohma:Actually, I _did_ hesitate and worry, on the inside! And it IS different because it's a guy, not a girl!

Saotome:Again, how is this any different? Tohma, you really like him, right?

Tohma:*blush returns*... Y-yeah...

Saotome:So you should tell him how you feel. Even if he does say no, which is a low garantee, you'll feel better about it. You deserve to be happy with someone.

Tohma:...*smiles*You really think so, Otome?

Saotome:*smiles*Absolutely! ^^

Tohma:Well, a'ight then, I'll try.

Saotome:Yaay! ^^ Just so you know, I'm totally supportive for who you want to love, boy or girl.

Tohma:Thanks.*gets an idea*Oh, hey. Do we have to have a date for the party?

Saotome:I don't know, Ayaka didn't say anything abo- ! Ohhhh, I get it!

 **~Later, Tsurugi House, kitchen~**

Mrs. Tsurugi:*mixing a cake batter, humming "Let It Snow*~~~ ^^

 _ **DIING DOOONG~**_

Mrs. Tsurugi:Oh.*puts down the bowl*Coming~!*walks to the front door*Who is it?

Tohma:*from outside* **(It's me, Mrs. Tsurugi, Tohma.)**

Mrs. Tsurugi:*opens the door*Hello there, Tohma. Come in.

Tohma:*walks in, removes his snow boots*Sorry for bothering you, Mrs. Tsurugi. By the apron, I can tell you're busy.

Mrs. Tsurugi:Oh, no, it's fine. I was just making some cake batter for the party I'm hosting.

Tohma:Oh, yeah, Mom told me you're planning a New Year party of your own.

Mrs. Tsurugi:It's true, heheh. So what brings you here?

Tohma:Is, um... Is Akito here?

Mrs. Tsurugi:No, he's at Ayaka's.

Tohma:Oh.

Mrs. Tsurugi:Why do you ask?

Tohma:It's something really important.

Mrs. Tsurugi:I see. That reminds me! He told me about the Christmas Carol Party.

Tohma:*blushes a little bit*R-really? What did he say?

Mrs. Tsurugi:He said it was a blast! He was even glad he sung on stage. He said you sang with him?

Tohma:Oh, heh, yeah. It wasn't planned, but, I dunno, it just seemed like it needed another singer.

Mrs. Tsurugi:I see. Do you want me to call Akito to let him know you're here?

Tohma:No! ***AHEM!*** I-I mean, no thanks, Mrs. Tsurugi. I can go there. Besides, it's just next door.

Mrs. Tsurugi:Okay, then.

 **~Saito House, kitchen~**

Ayaka:*hair tied up in a ponytail*Thanks again for helping, Aki. All these milkshakes are difficult to make a-*turns to Akito*Aki... F

Akito:*munching on a strawberry**muffled*Whaat? ono

Ayaka:Don't eat all the strawberries, they're for the milkshakes and those are all that we have left.

Akito:I'm not gonna eat them all. -3-;

Ayaka:How many did you eat already?

Akito:*begins to blush*... ... o o;*holds up 6 fingers*

Ayaka:*sweatdrop*Of course. ^^;

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**_

Akito:I'll check.*opens the door*Ye- !*blushes deeper*

Tohma:*blushes*H-hey, Akito. I wa- ...? Is that a strawberry?

Akito:!*removes the strawberry from his lips* ***GULP!*** Did you want something? o o;

 **(The boys don't notice Ayaka spying on them from the kitchen.)**

Tohma:Actually, you seem busy, I'll come back another time-

Akito:Wait! Eugh, I mean, uh, I'm not busy now. Well, except talking to you. Want to come in?

Tohma:Is that okay with Ayaka?

Akito:Sure it is.

Tohma:A'ight then.*enters, removes his snow boots*What's with the apron?

Akito:I'm helping Ayaka make milkshakes for the New Year party. It's house rules to wear an apron in the kitchen.

Tohma:I thought you said you're a terrible cook? o o;

Akito:Don't remind me...! TTnTT

Tohma:Sorry sorry. ^^;

Akito:And I'm only bad at cooking with a stove and oven, not with a blender. So, um, what brings you here?

Tohma:*blushes a bit deeper*Oh, eugh, I wanted to ask you something.

Akito:R-really, what?

Tohma:Y-you remember when I took you to the Christmas Carol Party?

Akito:Yeah...

Tohma:*scratches behind his head*W-well, I-I was wondering... I mean, unless you're going with-with Ayaka... I wanted to know if I could...if I could take you to the New Year party.

Akito:U-um, uh...

Tohma:L-like I said, unless you're going with Ayaka, y-

Akito:No, um...! I-I mean, I'd like to.

Tohma:Really?*Akito nods*Great, then. Um, I gotta get going. I'll see you later?

Akito:S-sure.

Tohma:*puts on his snow boots*So, when do you think I'll pick you up for the party?

Akito:U-um, I dunno, I'll text you maybe.

Tohma:A'ight then. L-later.*leaves*

Akito:Bye...*closes the door*...*slides down the door, covers his face**muffled*UUUUUGGGHHHH, I'm such an idiot! I can't be calm for a second!

Ayaka:Nyehehehehe~ F3

Akito:!?*uncovers his face, sees Ayaka, face turns completely red*HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?! (/A/)

Ayaka:All of it! X3 Tohma just asked you out on a date, y'know!

Akito:What?! No, it's not a date!

Ayaka:Did you not see his face? It was totally a date!

Akito:It's not a date, we're just going to the New Year party as friends, nothing more!

Ayaka:Yeah yeah. Hey, the party could be the perfect time to tell him how you feel!

Akito:EH?! I'm not telling him at the party!

Ayaka:Well, when? ono

Akito:I don't know yet! DX*covers his face again*AAAGGHHH...!

Ayaka:Aki, you have to tell him some time.

Akito:*uncovers his face*Can we talk about this later? We have milkshakes to make.

Ayaka:Oh, alright.*her Tablet beeps*?*checks it*

Akito:*standing up*What's wrong?

Ayaka:It's Otome, she wants to video-chat with me.*grabs it*Do you think you'll be able to make the milkshakes on your own? I'll even let you eat one more strawberry.

Akito:I'll try my best.*heads to the kitchen*

Ayaka:I'll be outside. ^^*leaves the kitchen and goes outside*

 **(Ayaka's Tablet)**

 _ **O. Saotome wants to videochat with you**_

 **Accept Decline**

 **(Ayaka slides on "Accept")**

Saotome:*from the Tablet* **(Hey, Ayaka.)**

Ayaka:Hi, Otome. ^^

Saotome: **(Listen, I have something super important to tell you. You CANNOT tell ANYONE, not even Akito.)**

Ayaka:What? _**-GAASP!-**_ Wait, does somebody like him?

Saotome: **(How did you know? o o;)**

Ayaka:Because Aki likes someone! X3

Saotome: **(I'm just quessing here, but is it Tohma? o o;)**

Ayaka:It is! X3 Wait, Tohma likes Aki?!

Saotome: **(Yeah! And I'm pretty worried that he won't tell Akito.)**

Ayaka:Same. Akito's super nervous about this whole situation.

Saotome: **(Hey, why don't we help them with this?)**

Ayaka:I'm listening. F3

Saotome: **(Okay, here's my idea...)**

Akito:*from inside*WAAHHH!

Ayaka:! Tell me later, Saotome, I gotta go!*presses "End VideoChat", runs inside*Aki, what ha-

Akito:*covered with milkshake on his head, face and shirt*... onq

Ayaka:*sweatdrops*I'm not gonna ask... ^^;

 **~New Year Eve, 5:30 PM:Saito House, Ayaka's room~**

Akito:*from Ayaka's Tablet* **(EEEHHH?! What do you mean you're going to leave me alone with Tohma?!)**

Ayaka:*painting her nails*Otome asked me to go with her. And this could be the perfect time to tell him how you feel.*blows on her nails*

Akito: **(But Ayaaaa...! DX)**

Ayaka:Aki, just trust me on this. This will help.

Akito: **(** _ **-sigh-**_ **I hope you're right. I don't want to goof this up.)**

Ayaka:You won't, I know it! ^^ I gotta go finish, I'll see you at the party, Aki.

Akito: **(Later.)**

 **(Ayaka's Tablet)**

 _ **Aki has ended the videochat**_

 **OK Call again**

Ayaka:*presses "OK"*Let's hope your plan works, Otome.

 **~5:42, Tsurugi House, Akito's room~**

Akito:*putting on his vest, singing to "Jingle Bells"* _ **Jingle Bell~ Jingle Bell~ Suzu ga naru~ Suzu no rizumu ni~ Hikari no wa ga mau~**_ *remembers the kiss he gave Tohma*!*blushes*Daaagh, I shouldn't have done that...!*buttons his vest*

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK!**_

Mrs. Tsurugi:*from outside*Akito! Can I come in?

Akito:Sure.

Mrs. Tsurugi:*opens the door, walks in*Look at you! You look so handsome!*notices the blush*Akito, are you okay? Your face is red.

Akito:Hmm? Oh, I'm fine.

Mrs. Tsurugi:*places her hand on Akito's forehead*Are you sure?

Akito:Yes, Mom, I'm sure.

Mrs. Tsurugi:*removes her hand from his forehead*Akito, I've been noticing that you've been acting a bit off lately. Are you POSITIVE you're fine?

Akito:... Well, um...*shook his head*No, nevermind.

Mrs. Tsurugi:Is there something you want to tell me?

Akito:No, it's nothing.*his mom places her hands on his shoulders*?

Mrs. Tsurugi:Dear, you can tell me anything. Is there something bugging you?

Akito:... _ **-sigh-**_ Actually...*blushes again*There's a chance that... I mean...I-I like somebody. And I mean like-like.

Mrs. Tsurugi:You have a crush on someone? That's amazing! Who is she?

Akito:Uh... It's...it's not...a she...

Mrs. Tsurugi:Wait, are you telling me that...?

Akito:*nods*

Mrs. Tsurugi:Well, either way, I'm glad to hear you like somebody! Akito, listen to me and I want you to remember this. I will support you, no matter what. And really, I'm glad you're in love, regarding of their gender.

Akito:*smiles*Thanks, Mom...

Mrs. Tsurugi:So~ who is it? Is it somebody we know?

Akito:*chuckles*Heheheh, curious again, eh? Can I tell you some other time?

Mrs. Tsurugi:*smiles*Sure.

 _ **DING DONG~**_

Mrs. Tsurugi:Oh, I'll get it.*heads to the front door*

 **~Front door~**

Mrs. Tsurugi:*opens the door*Layla, Tohma, hello there!

Mrs. Ishigari:*holding a tray covered in tinfoil*Hi, Aoi. ^^

Tohma:Hey, Mrs. Tsurugi.

Mrs. Tsurugi:Come on in. You can leave your shoes on today.*Mrs. Ishigari and Tohma enter*

Mrs. Ishigari:Where's Ryuu? I'd expect him to be here now.

Mrs. Tsurugi:Oh, he's in the restroom.

Mrs. Ishigari:Ahh. I brought the chocolate-dipped strawberries I promised.*hands Mrs. Tsurugi the tray*Here you are.

Mrs. Tsurugi:*takes the tray*Wow, thanks.

Akito:*walks out of his room*Hey, Mom, who was at t-*sees Mrs. Ishigari and Tohma*Oh, T-Tohma, Mrs. Ishigari! H-hi.

Mrs. Ishigari:Hello there, Akito. You look great, very handsome. ^^

Akito:*smiles*Heheh, thank you, you look great, too.

Mrs. Ishigari:Thank you very much. ^^*to Tohma(who's blushing a little)*So Tohma, what do you think?

Tohma:Hmm?! Eugh, y-yeah, it's pretty cool.*blush fades*Mom, me and Akito have to get going, the others could be waiting for us now.

Mrs. Ishigari:Alright, then. Don't get into any trouble, okay?

Mrs. Tsurugi:Same to you, Akito.

Akito, Tohma:We won't.*blush*!

Tohma:Well, we better get going! ^^;

Akito:Bye, Mom, have fun! ^^;

Mrs. Tsurugi:You, too.*the two boys leave in a hurry*

 **... ...**

Mrs. Ishigari:Does Akito like..?

Mrs. Tsurugi:I think so. Tohma?

Mrs. Ishigari:It's quite obvious. ^^

Mrs. Tsurugi:Hahahah, very! ^^

Mr. Saito:*enters the room*Oh, Layla, hello there.

Mrs. Ishigari:Hi, Ryuu, you look nice!

Mr. Saito:So do you. Did something happen?

Mrs. Tsurugi:Oh, nothing~*turns to Layla*Right~? ^^

Mrs. Ishigari:Right~! ^^*she and Aoi giggle*

Mr. Saito:*confused*?

 **~With Tohma and Akito~**

 **(The two boys are walking to Kusaka Academy, but they don't look at each other. They just look in a different direction with their faces red.)**

Akito:*Oh, man, this feels just like when we were decorating Kisaragi for the Christmas Carol Party. C'mon, Akito...say something to him...!**turns to Tohma*Um, that's a nice fedora! ^^; *What was that?! That was a horrible conversation starter! ( A );*

Tohma:*looks at Akito*Hmm?*grabs the rim of his fedora*Oh, thanks. My dad gave me this for Christmas.

Akito:Really? Wow, how lucky are you.

Tohma:Heh, thanks. So...how was your Christmas?

Akito:Oh, it was fine. Mom sang a bunch of songs with some of my aunts and uncles. Until one uncle got drunk...again this year... -u-; My cousin Yume recorded everything, as always.

Tohma:Yume's the doujinshi maker and vlogger, right?

Akito:Yeah, that's her. She and her parents were lucky enough to get a plane ride from Fukuoka to Hiroshima.

Tohma:Oh, yeah, I heard there was a massive heap of snow, almost impossible to get a flight.

Akito:Hahahah, yeah.*We're talking. That's a good sign.*So, what about your Christmas?

Tohma:Great. A few of my relatives from America were able to come. I even got to meet my new baby cousin in person.

Akito:Really? That's great, what's their name?

Tohma:Shannon-Lynn, and she's really tiny.

Akito:*giggles*Eheheheh! I can imagine! ^^

Tohma:You should've seen her! ^^

 **~In front of Kusaka Academy's main gate~**

Hanako(Solid Form):*on Kudoh's shoulders, looking around*Mnnn... I don't see them... -~-

Ayaka:*holding the handle of a portable cooler**checks the time on her phone*Well, it's still pretty early.

Misao:*holding a sealed cake tray with a strawberry shortcake inside*Still, it's pretty strange for them to be late.

Yoshino:*carrying portable kareoke machine*Well, for Tsurugi. Ishigari's always late for anything that relates to school. F.

Novella:*sweatdrops*That's...kind of true... ^^;

Hanako:! Oo oo, I see them!*waves her hands in the air rapidly*ONII-CHAAAAN, TOHMA-NIICHAAAAN~! XD*Kudoh puts her down*

Akito:*waves back*Hi, guys!

Saotome:*holding a bag*Wow, you both look great!

Tohma:Thanks, Otome.

Akito:Thanks.*sees Novella*Novella? Wow, it's weird to see you with different glasses, especially ones that show your eyes.

Novella:*blushes a little*Eheheh. Is it strange?

Akito:No, they look fine. ^^

Novella:Thank you. ^^

Shingo:*holds up a key*So, is everyone ready?

 **(Yes!) (Whoo!) (Let's do this thing!) (Open the gate, open the gate! XD) (Party! XD) (Yaaay!)**

Novella:*giggles*Heheheh!*to Shingo*They're ready.

 **(Shingo unlocks the school main gate and pushes it open. Once it's completely open, they all enter, some run in.)**

Shingo:T-Tohma, Hanako, don't run! ;

Novella:*closes the gate*Let them be, they're just excited.

Yoshino:Phew! Now I can take this off.*removes her jacket*

Ayaka:Wow, Yoshino, that dress looks beautiful!

Yoshino:Heh, thanks.

Kudoh:It really is, it suits you.

Yoshino:*blushes*!*looks away from Kudoh*N-nobody asked you for your opinion, Terui!*Kudoh sweatdrops*

Ayaka:*whispers to Akito*Sooo~ how did it go?

Akito:*whispering*We just talked on our way here. Luckily, there weren't any awkward pauses.

Ayaka:Eeee, that's a good sign~...! X3

Misao:Um, where do we put the food we brought?

Shingo:How about one of the music room on the 2nd floor?

Ayaka:How am I suppose to get this cooler up there? ono

Tohma:*raises his hand*I can get it up.

Ayaka:Really? Thanks! ^^

Kudoh:Can I help?

Tohma:Sure.

 **~Later, 2nd floor, Music Room~**

 **(After moving the tables, everybody puts the food and refreshments they brought on the tables. Ayaka moves her cooler next to the tables.)**

Ayaka:Eee, it's perfect!

Yoshino:*setting up the kareoke machine with Shingo's help*The kareoke machine's almost done. Who wants to go first?

Hanako:*points at Akito*Onii-chan! X3

Akito:*blushes*Eh?! No no no no no, I don't want to!

Hanako:Oh, come on! You sang in front of like, 10000+ people! What's different now?!

Akito:Being forced to sing by you!

Hanako:Point taken. -u-;

Ayaka:*raises her arm*Oo oo, me me me! X3

Yoshino:Okay, then.

Saotome:*whispers to Ayaka*Hey, Ayaka, can I talk to you outside?

Ayaka:Hmm? Oh, sure.*to Akito*Hey, Aki, I'll be back in a few.

Akito:Okay then, don't take too long.

 **~Outside the music room~**

Saotome:Ready to begin phase 2?

Ayaka:*winks*Yep!

Hanako:*from inside the music room* **(Yaaay, Tohma-niichan brought fireworks! XD)**

Tohma: **(Dammit, Hanako, that was suppose to be a surprise!)**

Ayaka, Saotome:*sweatdrops*They just can't get along...

 **~Later, music room~**

 **(Everybody sits down on a chair in front of the kareoke machine.)**

Yoshino:Okay, Saito, go ahead and sing.

Ayaka: _Hai~!_ ^^*walks to the machine, chooses her song, grabs one of the 5 microphones*

 **(Song plays.)**

Misao:! Oh, I know this song.

Akito:So do I.

 **(Ayaka)** _ **Watashi wa, utau no ga suki~**_

 _ **Watashi ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai~**_

 _ **Kono koe o suki da toiu~**_

 _ **Anata ga yorokonde kureru kara~**_

 _ **Zero to ichi sika wakaranai~**_

 _ **Watashi ni I o oshitete kureta~**_

 _ **Sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka~**_

 _ **Anata de mitasareteru no~**_

 _ **Anata to irareru soredake de Denshi no kokoro fureru no~**_

 _ **Marude ryoushi kaze mitai ni~**_

 _ **Watashi no kokoro yusaburu no~**_

 **(The others cheer and clap. Ayaka hurrilly grabs Akito's arm and pulls him up to the kareoke machine.)**

Ayaka:*whisper*Aki, sing with me!

Akito:*whisper*What?! You chose this song on purpose, didn't you!

Ayaka:Yes, I did. Now c'mon, you don't have any other choice.

Akito:Mnnn...! Fine...!*Ayaka gives him the other microphone*

 **(Akito)** _ **Watashi wa hitori ga kirai~**_

 _ **Kodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau kara~**_

 _ **Anata to iru toki ga suki~**_

 _ **Watashi o atatamete kureru kara~**_

 _ **Hitori ja nanimo tsukurenai~**_

 _ **Watashi ni uta o ataete kurate~**_

 _ **Sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka~**_

 _ **Anata de mitasareteru no~**_

 _ **Anata to irareru soredake de Denshi no kokoro fureru no~**_

 _ **Marude ryoushi kaze mitai ni~**_

 _ **Watashi no kokoro yusaburu no~**_

Saotome:*eyes Tohma(who's blushing), whispers to Yoshino, who's in front of her*Hey, Yoshino, could you send me and Tohma a video of their preformance? We have to go somewhere quick.

Yoshino:*recording Ayaka and Akito on her phone**whisper*Already on it.

Saotome:*grabs Tohma's arm**whisper*Come with me a sec? ^^

Tohma:?*he and Saotome leave the music room*

 **~Somewhere in the 3rd floor~**

Tohma:*walking*So, what are we doing up here?

Saotome:*walking*I just wanted to talk, that's all. ^^ Now, tell me, what exactly made you attracted to Akito? I'm curious.

Tohma:How can you not like him? He's kind and great to be with. And, I dunno, he seems very...cute to me.  
Saotome:*giggles*Heheheh! I can see that.

 **~Later, music room~**

 **(As the song ends, the others clap and cheer. Ayaka and Akito bow, place the mikes back on the machine and head to their seats.)**

Ayaka:*to Akito*That was fun, right, Aki?  
Akito:Hahah, it was!

 **(Ayaka gets a message and she checks it)**

 **{You have 1 new message}**

 ** _Read_ Ignore**

 **[O. Saotome]**

 **The bird is in the cage**

Ayaka:*puts her phone away, turs to Akito*Oh, that reminds me! Aki, come with me a bit.

Akito:Hmm? Okay.

 **~3rd floor, Classroom C-4~**

Tohma:Why am I in here, Otome?

Saotome:Just give me a sec! ^^

Ayaka:*walks up to Saotome with Akito next to her*Hey, Otome! We're here! ^^

Saotome:Good! ^^

Akito:? What's going on?*Ayaka grabs his shoulders*?

Ayaka:Aki, no matter what happens, I just want you to know something very important. ^^ This' for your own good.*pushes Akito into the classroom*  
Akito:WAAHH! DX*bumps into Tohma, making them both fall to the ground*

Saotome:*slides the door shut*Ayaka.*helps Saotome keep the door shut*

Ayaka:*giggling*You think this will work?

Saotome:Absolutely.

 **~Inside the classroom~**

Tohma:Ugghhh...! X

Akito: _Itte...!_ X

 **(The two boys lift their heads, making their eyes meet and blush. They both quickly back away from one another.)**  
Akito:S-sorry!  
Tohma:I-it's cool, it's cool!*blush fades, along with Akito*What was that about, anyway?

Akito:I don't- !*runs to the door and tries to open it*Wha...?!*continues trying to open the door*Aya! Open this door!

Ayaka:*from outside* **(I'm not the only one, Saotome's with me!)**

Saotome: **(Hi! ^^)**

Tohma:WHAT?!*tries to open the door*Otome, Ayaka, open the door right now!

Saotome: **(Not until you both tell each other that thing you want to say!)**

Akito:*releases the door, Tohma does the same*Come on, we'll miss the fireworks!

Ayaka: **(It's only 6:49, you won't miss aything! We won't let you out till you both fess up!)**

Tohma:Grrrr...!*angrilly walks to a desk and sits down*

Akito:... _**-sigh...-**_ *walks to a desk behind Tohma and sits down*This is ridiculous... -.-;

Tohma:You're telling me! I don't even know what they're talkin' about!

Akito:Neither do I!

Ayaka: **(Liars, you know** _ **exactly**_ **what we're talking about!)**

Tohma, Akito:No, we don't! DX

 **~Music room~**

Yoshino:*holding a red cup filled with soda*I wonder where Oakido, Tsurugi, Ishigari and Saito are...?

Misao:*holding a plate with a slice of strawberry shortcake*Yeah, they've been gone for a while now.

Hanako:*raises her hand*I'll go check up on them!*turns to her Ghost Form, phases through the wall*

 **~Classroom C-4~**

Tohma:*tapping his fingers on the desk*Ayakaaaa, Otomeeee...! Open the dooooor...!

girls: **(Nooo~!)**

Tohma:Uuggghhhh...!

Ayaka: **(Just confess already!)**

Akito:Confess what?! DX

Ayaka: **(Aki, what have we been talking about for the last few days?)**

Akito:Why are y- *realization*!*blushes*Aya, open the door, dammit!

Ayaka: **(Not until you both fess up!)**

Akito:No way, I'm not saying anything! /;

Tohma:?

Ayaka: **(You said you were going to!)**

Akito:But not today! /;

Tohma:What is she talking about? o o;

Akito:N-nothing nothing!

Ayaka: **(Aki, talk to him, for the love of God!)**

Akito:You're not helping!

Tohma:Akito, what is Ayaka talking about?

Akito:*blush deepens*U-uum...

 **~Outside the classroom~**

 **(Ayaka and Saotome have their ears pressed on the door.)**

Akito:*from inside the classroom* **(Well...you see...)**

Ayaka:!*whispers*He's doing it...!

Hanako(Ghost Form):Who's doing what?

Saotome, Ayaka:!*turn around and see Hanako*

Saotome:Oh, Hanako-san, is something wrong?

Hanako:Everyone's wondering where you guys are. Where's Onii-chan and Tohma-niichan?

Ayaka:*points at the door*They're in there...! X3  
Hanako:Ooo, I know where this' going~! X3

 **~Classroom~**

Akito:*face red, looking down*Um... Do you remember what...what happened after the Christmas Carol Party...? When you walked me home...?

Tohma:*nods*Uh-huh.

Akito:Well, there...um, there was-there was a part of me that...wanted to...

Tohma:Are you telling me that...you wanted t'kiss me?

Akito:! ...*nods*Sorry if that sounds...weird to you...

Tohma:Why would it be weird?

Akito:Because y- You probably still have feelings for Saotome...

Tohma:What? What made you think that?

Akito:Well...

 **~Outside the classroom~**

Akito: **(Saotome's a really nice girl and...I don't know, I'm just guessing that it would be...hard for you to forget the times you had with her...)**

Saotome:That's why he's so insecure...?

Ayaka:Don't blame yourself, Otome.

Hanako:Yeah, you didn't think this would happen.

Saotome:Y-yes, you have a point...

Yoshino:*walks up to the girls with the rest of the gang*What are you thr-

Ayaka, Saotome, Hanako:*quietly*Shhh...!

Misao, Novella:?

 **~Classroom~**

Tohma:Akito, dude, me and Otome had good times, that's true. But we're just friends now. You don't have to be embarrassed 'bout this.

Akito:*lifts his head*S-so, you're not mad or anything about the whole...?

Tohma:*chuckles*Hehehe. No, I'm not mad. Although...

Akito:? "Although"?

Tohma:Wish _I_ could've done the first move.

Akito:*blush deepes*"F-first move"...?*Tohma grabs his hand and he lays his other hand on Akito's cheek*!

Tohma:*leans in a little*Maybe...I still have a chance...

 **~Outside the classroom~**

Yoshino:*ear pressed on the door**whisper*What's happening?

Ayaka:*whisper*I dunno!

Shingo:G-guys, c'mon, that's so wrong...!

Novella:T-tha-that's an invasion of privacy...! X

Misao:Let's go back to the music room, please...! X

Kudoh:Yoshino, I'm surprise you're spying on them... o o;

Saotome:*whispers to Hanako*Hanako-san, go check up on them, silently.

Hanako:*whisper**salute* _Hai._

Kudoh, Shingo, Novella, Misao:*sweatdrop**They're not listening to us at all... ( A );*

Hanako:*phases through the door, looks at Akito and Tohma*!*goes back to the others*Eeeee...! X3

Ayaka:*whisper*So?!

Hanako:*whisper*They're kissing~! X3

Ayaka:*normal tone*Really?! :D *Yoshino and Saotome cover her mouth*Mmmff-mm-mff! X

 **~Classroom~**

 **(Tohma backs away from Akito, who has his eyes wide open and his face is red.)**

Akito:...

Tohma:*laughs*Hahahah! Was I _that_ good, that I even left you speechless?  
Akito:S-shut up...! /;

Tohma:Sorry sorry. ^^  
Akito:...So, um...does that mean that...that we're...?

Tohma:*blushes*Oh, eh.*scratches the back of his head*I mean, only if y'want to.  
Akito:...*smiles*Heheh.

Tohma:I-is that a yes? That's a yes, right?  
Akito:*nods*Heheheh! Yeah, it's a yes.

Tohma:*relief*Oh, man, that's great to hear...! I was worried...!  
Akito:*laughs*Hahahahah! _You_ were worried?

Tohma:Yes! What about you?  
Akito:Very.

Hanako:*appears behind Tohma*About time!

Tohma:Dagh!*turns around*Hana, what the Hell?!

Ayaka:*enters*Aki, I'm so proud of you! TTuTT

Akito:Where you spying on us?! ( A );

Saotome:*enters*Eheheh, sorry. ^^;

Tohma:Otome, too?! ( A );

Akito:Who else were spying?!

Yoshino:*enters*Hi. F.

Tohma, Akito:*sweatdrop*o o;

Hanako:Oo, Ayaka-neechan, what time is it?

Ayaka:*takes out her phone*Um... 8:02, we still have enough time to party before the fireworks! ^^

Tohma:Then, let's make the most of it! XD

 **~Later, 11:55 PM, Music room~**

 **(Akito, Shingo)** _ **haa~ yoru ni nemuru no~**_

 **(Akito, Misao)** _ **tsuki no akari ga boku wo tsutsunde~**_

 _ **nari hibiku oto karada wo mata mado waseru~**_

 **(Kudoh, Shingo)** _ **mou~ abareru koto wo wasurechau kurai no~**_

 _ **mabushisa ni ima kokoro o~**_

 _ **nerawarete iru no~**_

 _ **semaru semaru mirai wa~**_

 **(Akito, Misao, Kudoh, Shingo)** _ **Aah~**_

 **(Shingo, Misao)** _ **Ta**_

 _ **Ta ta**_

 _ **Ta ta**_

 **(Shingo)** _ **Whoa~ yeah~~**_

 **(At the music break, everybody claps to the beat of the song.)**

Tohma:*sitting on one of the chairs**whispers to Ayaka and Saotome*Even though what you two did was pretty uncalled for, I appreciate it.

Ayaka:*whisper*Sorry about that, we just wanted to help.

Tohma:Apology accepted.

Saotome:*whisper*Yaaay. ^^

 **(Shingo, Misao, Akito, Kudoh)** _ **haa~ yume ni odoru no~**_

 _ **ashita no koe ga boku wo sasotte~**_

 _ **nari hibiku oto mirai wo nuri kaete iku~**_

 _ **mou~ todomaru koto wo yurusanai kurai no~**_

 _ **mabushisa ni ima kokoro wo~**_

 _ **nerawarete iru no~**_

 _ **mawaru mawaru sekai kara~**_

 _ **mieru mieru mirai~**_

 _ **Lalala lala lala Lalala lala lala~~**_

 _ **Lalala lala lala Lalala lala lala~~**_

 **(At the very end of the song, the others clap and cheer. Misao, Shingo, Kudoh and Akito bow, they place the mics back on the kareoke machine and they walk to their seats.)**

Ayaka:Nice one, Aki!*she and Akito high-five*

Akito:Thanks, Aya. ^^*sits next to Tohma*

Tohma:That was awesome. ^^

Akito:*blushes*Eheh, t-thanks.

Ayaka:Awww~ X3

Hanako:*appears behind Ayaka* _Nee nee_ , Ayaka-neechan, when can we go up to the roof now? I wanna see some fireworks! ^^

Ayaka:*checks the time on her phone*Hmm... Well, it's 11:58, let's get ready.

Hanako:Yaaay! My first New Year fireworks! XD

 **~3rd Floor, Hallway~**

 **(Everybody is laughing as they run up to the rooftop. Once they make it, Tohma sets up the firework he brought and takes out a pack of matches. Yoshino turns on the radio app on her phone.)**

 **(radio DJ** **1(male)** **:Aaaall right, everybody~! I hope you're all ready because it's almost the New Year!) (radio DJ** **2(female)** **:Get ready to raise your glass!)**

Ayaka:Oh, geez! I forgot the cups to make the cheers! I have to go get them!

Shingo:I'll go with you.*he and Ayaka quickly run out*

Hanako:Eeee, I can't believe it's almost time~! XD

Novella:Did you have fun, Hanako-san?

Hanako:Yeah! This was really fun! What's even better, I got to celebrate with everyone!

 **(radio DJ** **2** **:It's 11:59, people! Get ready, the countdown will begin soon!)**

Ayaka:*runs in holding a tray of red cups*We're here!

Misao:*T-that was fast...! ( A ); *

Shingo:*opens the soda bottle, pours soda on the cups*Everyone, grab a cup.

 **(Everybody grabs a red cup filled with soda, just in time for the countdown.)**

 **(radio DJ** **1** **:Countdown in 10...!)**

gang:*counts down*9...! 8...! 7...! 6...!*Tohma lits their firework*5...! 4...! 3...! 2...! 1...! **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **(Everybody cheers, raise their cups and hug one another. Fireworks of many colors go off in the sky and their firework goes off.)**

 **(Ya-hoo~!) (Happy New Year, everybody!) (Yeah~!) (Whoo-hoo!) (It's New Year, baby!) (Whooo~!)**

Hanako:Yaaay-hahaaay~!*feels something fall on her nose*?*looks up*...!*smiles*I-it's snowing!

Yoshino:*looks up*It is...!

Shingo:*smiles*You got your wish, Hanako-san.

Hanako:*floats*It's a New Year miracle! XD

Tohma:*to Akito*So, how was the party?

Akito:*smiles*It was great.*Tohma kisses him on the lips*!*blushes*

Tohma:*pulls away*Midnight kiss, heard of it?

Akito:Heh, yeah, I have.

Yoshino:Get a room, lovebirds! X)

Akito:*chuckles*Heheheh!

Tohma:*to Akito**smiles*Happy New Year.

Akito:*smiles*Happy New Year.

 **End**

 **Happy New Year Everybody! 3**

 **~Pokefan**

* * *

Pokefan: **TOHMA, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THROWING A SNOWBALL OR ANYTHING ELSE AT ME BECAUSE I AM SO FUCKING PISSED RIGHT NOW AND YOU WILL** _ **NOT**_ **LIKE ME WHEN I'M PISSED.**

Tohma:Trust me, I won't. -.-;

Akito:You're kinda scary when you're pissed off... ^^;

Tohma:"Kinda"?! If Sachiko from Corpse Party and Charlie from The Gallows had a baby,*points at Pokefan*you're looking at her!

Pokefan: **I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE.**

Tohma:It's the truth, and you know it! F.

Akito:^^;

 _ **~reason why I'm so pissed:Posting this fanfic so horribly late and feeling like I possibly disapointed you guys. It was suppose to be posted in 2014, but I couldn't. I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYY ;n;~**_


End file.
